Luego de la Tormenta
by Shinning Star Yumire
Summary: Spoiler del Final de la Primera Temporada. Asami ha aceptado la propuesta de Iroh de vivir una temporada en la Nación del Fuego. Ella esta devastada y dolida por la traición de su padre y su inminente ruptura ¿Encontrará la paz y la calma en el joven General? - Sigue la linea de Un Nuevo Comienzo.
1. Chapter 1

**Legend Of Korra.**  
**Luego de la Tormenta.  
**Capitulo uno.

.

**I**  
**Arrivo**

.

.

La mañana en la que la flota perteneciente al General Iroh II llegaron a las costas de la Nación del Fuego, Asami salió a cubierta a recibir el viento marino y observar como aquel principio de ciudad se hacía cada vez más y más grande. Un escalofrío la estremeció, comenzando a sentirse atacada por temores infundados. ¿Qué pasaba si no la aceptaban allí? ¿Qué pasaba si la condenaban por los crímenes de sus padres? Sus miedos eran grandes, eran terriblemente grandes para ella ahora, por más fuerte que sea ella en su personalidad.

Asami siempre había podido arreglarselas sola, sobreponerse a sus sentimientos y seguir adelante. Pero sus pilares se habían desvanecido y su confianza había mermado. Por más que podía estar dispuesta a usar su máscara de seguridad y confianza, en su interior, era un mar de inseguridades. Y en más de una ocasión, durante el transcurso de los días pasados, haberse quebrado frente a un único hombre, a un hombre que a penas conocía. Un General, hijo de una familia de nobles, nieto de un Señor del Fuego.

No era cualquier hombre, evidentemente. Su caballerosidad era sincera y sus tratos hacia ella también lo eran, nada lo hacía con segundas intenciones, nada lo hacía para buscar su favor. Su preocupación era verdadera, no producto de una actuación. Era un hombre interesante, sin dudas, un hombre que había tocado su nervio más fino, más delgado. Era el hombre frente al cuál ella lloró sin conocer, el hombre que la consoló y le tendió una mano.

.

_-Pronto llegaremos, te gustará el lugar.-_ comentó ése hombre a su lado. Se contraba manteniendo una pose formal, de pie, con la espalda recta y las manos detrás de las mismas. Su uniforme blanco con la chaqueta roja le hacía recordar a los príncipes de los cuentos que su madre le leía cuando niña, cuentos que aún se encontraban en la estantería de su casa. Asami lo observó antes de volver a mirar la costa y su máscara sonrió por ella.  
_-La Capital de la Nación del Fuego ha mantenido sus raíces arquitectonicas intactas, las nuevas estructuras han imitado las viejas para no romper el encanto. Incluso los nuevos agregados tecnologicos han tenido que adaptarse al estilo.-_comentó ella, logrando sacarle una sonrisa al hombre.  
_-Algo estás informada, por lo que oigo.-_ comentó._- Es una de las ciudades más bellas de las que existen en este mundo, creo que es comparable con la capital de la Tribu Agua del Norte, arquitectonicamente hablando._  
_-¿Has viajado mucho por el mundo, General?-_ preguntó ella con curiosidad.  
_-Por supuesto, por más que Las Fuerzas Unidas estamos para proveer reefuerzos militares en casos de emergencia de la República Unida de Naciones, en tiempos de paz no sólo entrenamos, sino que también hacemos expediciones y misiones diplómaticas, entre otras actividades.-_ explicó usando un tono diplómatico.  
_-Es decir, la mayoría del tiempo se la pasan como mensajeros, reclutadores y entrenadores de las Fuerzas de Seguridad de los demás Reinos.-_ Iroh sonrió divertido.  
_-Esa es otra forma de decirlo, Señorita Sato.-_ por toda respuesta, ella rió.

.

Al cabo de una hora, llegaron a puerto, donde fueron recibidos por un pequeño grupo de médicos y varios periodistas. Como el intento de revolución había dejado sus muertos y heridos (muertos que fueron velados en Ciudad República y heridos que vagamente fueron tratados tanto en dicha ciudad, como en la Tribu del Agua del Sur), los barcos de la Primera División se encontraban con las fuerzas mermadas y era hora de comenzar un largo periodo de recuperación. Primero bajaron los soldados heridos, siendo acompañados por los que se encontraban en condiciones de hacerlo, para algunos pocos, tuvieron que ingresar con las camillas al interior de la nave misma. Luego, bajaron quienes se encontraban en mejores condiciones, llevando a cuestas el equipaje. Finalmente, los altos mandos de la Primera División de las Fuerzas Unidas, en compañía de Asami Sato, desembarcaron, viendose increpados por cataratas de preguntas a las que Iroh respondió con lo justo y necesario. Hubo flashes de cámaras que parecieron cegar a algunos por breves momentos, pero los "marineros" pudieron arreglarselas para llegar al hospital.

Arriba de un Satomóvil, Asami se encontró compartiendo el vehiculo con el General y dos hombres más. Por las ventanas, podía ver las calles asfaltadas, con las fachadas de las casas antiguas reluciendo como si fuesen nuevas. Los hombres y mujeres que se paseaban por las veredas, atendiendo sus actividades diarias, se encontraban vistiendo ropas livianas, con un estilo que, vagamente, se podía relacionar con la moda que se llevaba en Ciudad República. La mujer de ojos esmeraldas, observaba embellecida, buscando las diferencias entre las fotografías y la realidad que veía, cuando un leve quejido, proveniente de boca del General, llamó su atención.

.

_-¿Se encuentra bien, General?-_preguntó ella con su suave voz.  
_-Sí, temo que la quemadura del brazo esta queriendo tener un poco de protagonismo.-_ comentó torciendo levemente su rostro en una expresión de dolor._-No es nada grave, una vez en el hospital, los Maestros-Agua sanadores de aquí harán su trabajo para aplacar el dolor._  
_-Oh, ¿aquí también hay otros tipos de Maestros, más allá del Fuego?-_ preguntó ella, sintiendo que desconocía un poco aquél detalle.  
_-Son una pequeña parte de la población, mi abuelo lo ha hecho. Es parte de la armonía entre las Naciones que ha buscado, ha fomentado que otros Maestros y no Maestros vengan aquí, a vivir._

_._

El viaje fue bastante breve hasta el hospital, Asami pudo ver allí un clima más calmado y menos tenso, casi no parecía un hospital, con grandes y amplias ventanas que daban a un parque estilo zen, con un pequeño lago con peces koi y arboles frutales, había una gran variedad de flores y mariposas, así como aves y otras criaturas silvestres. No se sentía el aire de enfermedad y muerte que sentía en el Hospital de Ciudad República, iluminado con aquellas luces blancas, el olor a desinfectante continuo y decrepitud. La atención fue casi inmediata y, a diferencia de otros soldados de la División, no hubo necesidad de que el General permaneciese allí.

Mientras se encontraban esperando las palabras finales del médico para poder retirarse y Iroh terminaba de examinar bien su propio vendaje, la puerta se abrió, dándole paso a un hombre de mayor edad, de cabellos blancos y una significante quemadura ocupando uno de sus ojos. Llevaba bien su edad e imponía cierta presencia donde entrase. La joven de ojos esmeraldas lo reconoció enseguida y no pudo hacer otra cosa que adoptar una pose seria y respetuosa. A lo contrario, Iroh sonrió afable.

.

_-Es un gusto verte tan pronto.-_ comentó el joven General, recibiendo una sutil sonrisa del hombre mayor_.-Abuelo._  
_-Lo mismo digo, Iroh.-_ respondió el hombre._- Sé que recibiré el reporte de lo sucedido en Ciudad República, pero me gustaría escucharlo de ti, en persona._  
_-Por supuesto, te hablaré de todos los detalles acontecidos, tomando té de jazmines, si no me equivoco, mi madre acaba de recibir una nueva variedad, proveniente del Reino Tierra._

.

Una sonrisa nostálgica apareció en el rostro del hombre mayor. Zuko aún se sorprendía de las similitudes entre su joven nieto y su difunto tío. Su vista recayó en Asami, pudiendo reconocer a la hija de Hiroshi Sato por las fotografías.

.

_-Veo que tienes una interesante compañía a tu lado.-_ comentó acercándose a Asami.-_ Zuko, un placer jovencita._  
_-El placer es mío, señor, soy Asami Sato. He escuchado tantas cosas de usted..._  
_-Y yo he escuchado bastantes cosas Industrias del Futuro, han traído grandes avances a nuestro mundo, lo han cambiado por completo y ha sido para bien._  
_-Sí... lo único que lamento han sido las últimas acciones de mi padre.-_ comentó ella en un suspiro.  
_-Abuelo, Asami ha venido ha quedarse una temporada aquí, espero que no sea problema.-_ interrumpió Iroh en la conversación, antes de ir a especificaciones de la situación. El emisario diplómatico, se volvió a su nieto.  
_-No le veo problema, cualquier buen amigo, o amiga en este caso, de mi nieto es bienvenido en nuestra casa._

* * *

El Gran Palacio del Actual Señor del Fuego contaba con numerosas habitaciones y se mantenía exactamente igual al Palacio en el que Zuko se crió cuando niño. Asami observaba las altas estructuras sorprendida y embelesada, mientras que Iroh y Zuko caminaban a su lado con parsimonia. Zuko llamó a dos sirvientas, una joven de baja estatura, cabellos castaños claros y de ojitos almendrados, con una gran sonrisa en sus labios, y otra sirvienta, de largos cabellos negros, peinados en perfectos tirabuzones brillantes y grandes ojos ámbar.

.

_-Señorita Asami, disculpe el apuro, pero temo que aquí debemos separarnos, pero entenderá que esta misma noche he de tomar un barco hacia el Reino Tierra y me gustaría emplear el poco tiempo que me queda con mi nieto._ - habló Zuko suavemente, al igual que Iroh solía hacer. Con una mano, presentó a las dos doncellas_- Ellas son Dayo y Tien, te guiarán a tu habitación y puedes recurrir a ellas cuando necesites algo. Hasta entonces, prometo devolverte pronto a mi nieto._

.

Iroh sonrió brevemente, divertido por el caracter que solía tener su abuelo cuando realmente le urgía saber algo. Le dedicó una breve y educada reverencia de despedida a Asami antes de alcanzar a su pariente. La pelinegra, sin tener tiempo a digerir la situación observó a las muchachas, que le sonrieron amablemente.

.

_-Por aquí, Señorita Sato.-_ habló Tien, educadamente con una sonrisa suave, indicándole el camino._-Encontraremos una habitación que pueda ser de su gusto._  
_-No se preocupen, la primera habitación que eligan estará bien.-_comentó ella, amablemente.

.

Tien resultó ser una persona reservada, amable y servicial, dispuesta a seguir las indicaciones e instrucciones de Asami... Caso contrario fue el de Dayo, quien arrastró a ambas chicas de una habitación a otra, llevándolas de una habitación sencilla que daba al patio de entrenamiento, a otra ubicada en el primer piso, cuyas ventanas daban al jardín, otra en planta baja, que daba a unas galerías... pasaron cerca de toda la tarde, subiendo y bajando muchas escaleras, eclipsadas por la actitud entusiasta y enérgica de la menor de ellas. Asami la encontró parecida a la hija del medio de Tenzin, habladora de más y con energías para iluminar la ciudad entera.

Para cuando por fin pudo asegurar que había elegido la habitación en la que se quedaría hasta que se marchase, Asami se encontraba tan exhausta que dejó su pequeño bolso de viaje sobre la cajonera que servía de uno de los tres armarios que tenía aquella espaciosa habitación. Se dejó caer en su nueva cama, sintiéndola más cómoda que su propia cama... si es que existía aún una para ella.

El pensamiento que llegó a su mente la alarmó y le dejó cabida al miedo. Una lluvia de cuestionamientos llegó a ella, una lluvia que quería que se apagara, que terminara y que la dejara dormir, su mente estaba cansada, pero las preguntas seguían ¿Alguna vez se fue realmente querida? ¿Mako se acercó a ella sólo por necesidad? ¿Alguna vez, alguien se acercó a ella sin querer algo a cambio de su amistad?

Una lágrima logró resbalarse por su rostro. Asami no logró contenerla, tampoco quiso. Y así como una salió, varias gotas de sal le siguieron, generando un pequeño llanto apagado. Una desolación grande inundaba su corazón y la angustia comenzaba a oprimirlo. Se sentía perdida, se sentía sin ganas de avanzar. ¿Qué más podía hacer?

.

_-¿Señorita Sato? Me preguntaba qué tal le parecía la habitación y...-_ Iroh ingresó en la habitación, luciendo ya desocupado y contento de estarlo, no obstante, se llevó una sorpresa al verla llorar. Discretamente, cerró la puerta y se sentó al borde de la cama para observarla mejor_- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué es lo que te esta haciendo daño? ¿Señorita Sato?_  
.

Al comprender que ella aún no estaba en condiciones de responderle y hablarle apropiadamente, Iroh decidió abrazarla, acercarla a su cuerpo y demostrarle silenciosamente, que él estaba ahí.


	2. Chapter 2

**Es un poco dificil imaginarme toda la familia de Iroh, además de Zuko...  
Sé que tardé mucho... ha sido bastante difícil .**

* * *

**Legend Of Korra.**  
**Luego de la Tormenta.  
**Capitulo dos.

.

**II**  
**Confianza.**

**.**

**.**

La mañana siguiente, Asami amaneció en su cama, con cansancio y entumecimiento en su cuerpo. A pesar de que había dormido toda la noche y gran parte de la mañana, aún parecía que sus energías no se habían repuesto. La joven de cabellos ondulados no tenía ánimos de salir de aquella nueva habitación, se abrazó a la almohada y permaneció acostada, sólo levantándose para ir al pequeño baño privado que aquella habitación de huéspedes tenía. Dajo tocó la puerta de su habitación repetidas veces, esperando a ser recibida para darle un desayuno tardío y buscar excusas para que la joven saliese... finalmente, todo posible intento de la joven fue cortado por Tien, quien entró en la habitación, dejando dicha bandeja sobre una cómoda cercana a la puerta. Ella no le dirigió palabra a Asami, quien fingía dormir. Apenas tocó bocado cuando, horas después, la doncella volvió a ingresar a la habitación a retirar la bandeja.

Así fue durante varios días. Previendo una situación similar, al tercer día a la hora del almuerzo, el General se acercó a ambas doncellas pocos minutos antes de la hora designada.

.

_-Creo propicio encargarme desde este punto.-_ dijo con una sonrisa galante, ocultando su tensión por la situación._-Muchas gracias._

.

Y sin más, tomó la bandeja de bronce de las manos de la sirvienta de bucles y se dirigió hacia la habitación de Asami. Sus pasos pausados pero seguros, marcados por sus años en las Fuerzas, no daban lugar a las dudas. A pena tomó aire antes de abrir la puerta de la habitación de huéspedes donde se hallaba la joven Sato. Ella, inmóvil aún vistiendo el camisón oscuro de noche, color púrpura oscuro con un encaje en un rosa crema, acoplándose a su femenina figura, bajo las sábanas de tafetán liso color champan Su cabello negro, suelto, se desataba por su espalda y hombros, cayendo como cascada. Iroh la observó con cabellerosidad, como un hombre que observa una obra maestra, no podía negar que la joven era una bella mujer.

Dejó la bandeja con cuidado sobre la misma cómoda en la que Tien dejó la del desayuno, pero no se marchó de la habitación, permaneció allí.

Pasó un minuto. Pasaron cinco. Pasaron diez minutos.

Ninguno de los dos se movió. El General observó el reloj que se mantenía sobre la cama. No suspiró ni dio señales de impaciencia o cansancio. Simplemente, habló con voz calmada y pausada.

.

_-Lo primero que te enseñan en las Fuerzas Armadas, es la paciencia._ -comentó, sin moverse._- Soy el General más joven que se haya registrado en la historia. No he llegado por acomodo, sino por saber esperar mis oportunidades.-_ agregó._- He hecho los arreglos suficientes para tener todo el día de hoy libre, señorita Sato. Podemos estar toodo el día así._

.

La muchacha no se movió, pero Iroh supo que su mensaje había llegado. Unos pocos minutos después, obtuvo su resultado.

.

_-¿Cómo sé que no me has traído aquí para asegurarte de que no me vuelva como mi padre?-_ oyó la voz ahogada de la joven._-¿Para que me vuelva en contra de mis amigos, la única familia que me queda?_  
_-Mis planes no son esos, Señorita Sato. La he traido aquí para que se dé un respiro de todo lo que le ha ocurrido. He hablado con Tenzin y Lin, incluso tuve unas palabras con Korra, antes de terminar de tomar mi decisión. Debe ser duro tener que volverse contra un padre, así como darse cuenta que el mismo padre no era el héroe que se creyó ser.-_ explicó él. Ella no respondió, tras una pausa, él continuó _- Quiero hacer todo lo posible para que pueda sentirse a gusto aquí. Deseo poder ayudarla._  
_-¿Cómo puedo dejar que me ayude si no lo conozco?-_ reclamó ella, pero no parecía que se lo reclamará a él, sino a ella misma. Iroh se quedó unos minutos en silencio, pensando.  
_-Pues entonces, ¿Qué le parece si me conoce? ¿Eso evitaría que desconfíe tanto de mí? -_ preguntó con voz suave, tranquila.

.

Ella levantó la cabeza y se sentó en la cama, mirándolo por primera vez. Él le sonrió, manteniendo la postura marcial. Ella no sabía que era eso que tenía él, pero sin lugar a dudas tenía algo que le permitía a ella mostrarse clara y transparente. Incluso en aquél momento no se avergonzaba de encontrarse en ropas de dormir frente a él, o de que su máscara de tranquilidad y perfección se haya quebrado frente a él y aquella fuerte Asami se haya vuelto una chica frágil y desconfiada.

.

_-Podría ser un comienzo.-_ admitió con su clásico aire de mujer sobria y calmada. El General le obsequió una sonrisa complacida.  
_-Muy bien, entonces esperaré a que almuerces debidamente y estés lista en...-_ extrajo de su bolsillo un pequeño reloj, presionó el pequeño botón y observó las agujas. _-... como a más tardar, veinte minutos, para salir._  
_-¿Quieres que coma y me vista en veinte minutos? ¿Es una broma?-_ dejó escapar ella, sorprendiendose por el poco tiempo que le daba. Iroh, por su parte, acentúo aún más su sonrisa.  
_-Me gusta la puntualidad. -_ se limitó a expresar antes de marcharse.

.

* * *

.

Al final, Asami tardó más de lo esperado, por lo que Iroh debió esperar, con su mejor postura de paciencia a que ella saliese. Cuando lo hizo, vestía las mismas ropas con la que la vio durante el viaje.

.

_-Tendré que ir a comprar ropa en estos días...-_ comentó Asami. Iroh la miró interrogante, por lo que ella tuvo que aclarar_- Espero que no lo tome a mal, no es que no me gusta la ropa, es delicada y bonita... solo es que no es de mi talla._  
_-Bueno, pediré a Dayo y Tien que traigan de tu talla, seguramente, tendremos alguna que te vaya bien aquí..._  
_-Me gustaría elegirla, verla.-_ lo interrumpió con un suave gesto._- Nunca nadie compró nada por mí, al menos que fuese un regalo; no me tome a mal, pero no me gustaría empezar ahora._  
_-Por supuesto, ya es demasiado difícil sacarla de su habitación, Señorita Sato-_comentó jovialmente, con una sonrisa y le hizo gesto para comenzar a caminar.  
_-¿A dónde iremos, por cierto?_-preguntó ella curiosa, intentando cambiar de tema. Una sonrisa casi felina se dibujó en el rostro del General.  
_-Le daré el tour que debí darle antes._

.

Recorrieron los pasillos hasta llegar a la galería que daba al tranquilo jardín zen, con el pasto verde cortado al ras, los tréboles creciendo a orilla de los estanques donde los peces koi nadaban a sus anchas, los arbustos de frutos rojos y las plantas que crecían allí parecían imitar un claro de luna, llamar a un encuentro secreto de amantes...

Asami no tardó en mostrar su admiración por el bello paisaje construido a su alrededor y el General no pudo hacer más que sonreír.

.

_-Debió ser maravilloso criarse aquí..._-comentó Asami  
_-Oh, no lo dudo. Pero me temo que no pude disfrutar de tal placer.-_ respondió Iroh, llamando la atención de ella.  
_-¿Por qué?_  
_-Nos mudamos aquí cuando mi abuelo se retiró. Para esa época, a penas tenía unos catorce años y estaba preparándome para unirme a las Fuerzas Unidas. No estuve mucho tiempo aquí, pero si mi hermana._  
_-¿Tienes hermana?-_ Iroh asintió  
_-Esta casada con... bueno, no recuerdo su nombre, paso muy poco tiempo en tierra como para socializar con ellos. Ahora están viviendo en una de las ciudades del oeste. No tengo mucho contacto con ella, como notarás... Pero cada tanto nos enviamos alguna que otra carta._  
_-Es mejor que ser hija única-_ soltó ella atreviéndose a sonreír vagamente_.- Tienes alguien a quien recurrir en caso de problemas y cuando eras niño, seguramente se divertían mucho jugando juntos._

.

El General por un momento se perdió en sus recuerdos y asintió suavemente, soltando el suspiro de un ahogo de risa. Sí, Asami tenía razón, pues al fin y al cabo, a pesar de la distancia, el vinculo con su hermana no se había roto, a través de las cartas aún veía a su pequeña hermana con sus actitudes y sus sonrisas, veía su complicidad para hacer alguna travesura, para guardar algún secreto. Volvió a dedicarle una mirada a la joven que tenía a su lado, quien opuestamente a él, miraba el paisaje del jardín que él mismo había visto algunas contadas veces.

.

_-¿Así que eres hija única?-_ preguntó buscando retomar la conversación. La pelinegra se volteó a verlo y le sonrió con un pequeño dejo de tristeza.  
_-Sí, así es. Mis padres solo me tuvieron a mi... y luego, cuando mi madre murió, mi padre nunca se volvió a casar.-_ suspiró ella. En su cabeza pronto apareció la imagen de su padre, el padre que conoció durante toda su vida, el amable hombre, el cariñoso y protector. El hombre en el que ella podía confiar, en el primer hombre que confío en su vida y...  
_-¿Qué flores le gustan, Señorita Sato?-_ preguntó repentinamente Iroh, cambiando de tema. Ella dio un respingo y lo observó.

.

Mantenía su rostro serio, pero con una sonrisa amable, que buscaba disipar el hilo de pensamientos que él suponía (acertadamente) que ella estaba teniendo. Ella se lo quedó observando unos segundos y luego sonrió suavemente, para asentir con la cabeza, como agradeciendo aquel gesto.

.

_-No tengo preferencia por ellas, todas me gustan. -_habló, pensativa._- Cada una tiene una fragancia única, distinta y hermosa. No puedo elegirme solo por una._  
_-Es una respuesta poco usual, muy interesante.-_ comentó con una sonrisa intrigante  
_-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?_  
_-Nada, nada-_ respondió riendo jovialmente.  
_-No parece nada.-_ señaló ella, provocando más risas en él.  
_-Tú lo vuelves divertido, no es mi culpa.-_ logró decir mientras caminaban.

.

Las risas continuaron a lo largo de la tarde, Asami conoció algunos hobbies del General, así como el gusto por tomar té a casi cualquier hora y su gusto por los libros filosóficos o históricos. Él se mostraba atento a ella, complaciente, respondiendo a cualquier duda o atendiendo alguna necesidad que ella tuviese.

.

_-¿Por qué tienes tanto interés en mí, General?-_ preguntó repentinamente ella, perdiendo su vista en pequeñas mariposas que revoloteaban cerca de las flores. Iroh la miró cauteloso.  
_-No me gusta ver a alguien mal.-_ respondió sincero._ -Y, para serle sincero, si puedo ayudarle, haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance... y si llega a no estarlo, me esforzaré. No me gusta ver a alguien mal, Señorita Sato._  
_-Pero... ¿Por qué a mí? Usted es el general de las Fuerzas Unidas y yo soy la hija de un traidor..._  
_-Entiendo a donde quiere llegar y es más que entendible que tenga este tipo de dudas. Pero le puedo asegurar que no es esa mi razón para acercarme a usted. -_ respondió calmado, buscando su mirada.-_ En mi familia, muchas personas han tenido una mala relación con sus progenitores... Es casi hereditario.-_ ahogó una risa.- _Empezando por mi abuelo, quien fue desterrado por su propio padre, mi padre n_o ha tenido una buena relación con mi abuelo, así como yo no he tenido una buena relación con él. Siempre... perseguíamos intereses distintos, contrarios... Y créame que es difícil intentar alcanzar sus sueños cuando tu progenitor está en un puesto alto de poder.

.

Asami lo miró y sonrió suavemente, tristemente.

.

_-¿Entonces, no lo haces porque crees que puedo darte información acerca de mi padre?_  
_-Avatar Korra me dejo en claro tu inocencia antes de partir.-_ sonrió él.- _Aunque no fue necesario, creo que de haberlo sabido, hubieses dado esa información por tu propia voluntad. Has demostrado tu lealtad en varias oportunidades, no estas aquí por eso. Solo quiero ayudarla Señorita Sato._  
_-Entiendo..._  
_-No obstante -_ prosiguió al observar las expresiones del suave rostro de ella._- entiendo que usted no pueda confiar en mí aún. Por eso, he estado pensando... en que usted necesitaría confiar en alguien aquí. No es normal se pase varios días encerrada en su habitación sin querer salir... Y, si usted no puede confiar en mí, puedo proveerle alguien en quien puedas confiar._

.

La muchacha lo miró interrogante, a lo que el General sonrió ampliamente.

.

_-Mañana a primera hora de la mañana, le pasaré una lista con los nombres de los psicólogos y terapeutas más reconocidos del lugar. Me gustaría que te entrevistarás con ellos y luego eligieses uno. Yo me encargaré de los costos._-El rostro alarmado de Asami le llamó la atención, desvió la mirada y él intentó recuperar aquella mirada nuevamente. Al ver que no lo conseguía, suavemente, puso una mano en el hombro de ella, cerca del nacimiento del cuello y con la otra, la posó sobre el mentón blanco de la muchacha y giró su rostro con cuidado hasta quedar ambos cara a cara. Ella parecía consternada, asustada. Él le sonrió suavemente, intentando infundirle confianza_.- ... Yo... preferiría que no volviese a pasar lo de esta mañana. Tampoco me gustaría que pasase a más._


End file.
